unicorn_factionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancalime
Ancalime is by far the most important of the Fair Trade ancestors. Originally from the now lost plane of Calisfarr, the various aspects of Ancalime travelled through the Great Rift, fleeing the destruction of their world, and found themselves upon Erdreja, specifically Mauritanja. Much debate rages as to whether this destruction was caused by one of the aspects of Ancalime, or by the insidious evil of Dark Trade. While it is most commonly worshipped as a single entity, Ancalime is made up of four, or possibly five, distinct personalities or Aspects. While these personalities, and their respective followers, often have disagreements or squabbles spanning from their differing perspectives on the world, they all realise they can achieve more when they work together. Only Ancalime the Black appears to operate any hidden agendas, seemingly driven by his / her very nature to constantly strive for dominance over the other aspects. Certainly, four of the potential five aspects were once real individuals upon the realm of Calisfarr, who through various means, ascended to the Ancestral Planes. Of the the Fifth aspect, Ancalime the Blue, no formal historical record was ever found, and it is surmised her existence sprang directly from th will and belief of the followers of Ancalime. These beings are some of the major figures in the Fair Trade pantheon, and it should be noted all use the name Ancalime, followed by their appropriated colour. It is considered blasphemous for unbelievers to use their original Calisfarrian names. Each Aspect has the ability to embody and empower a champion upon Erdreja, known as their Guardian. Likewise, they are also prone to choosing Avatars from their followers who becoming their voice amongt the faithful. Once, there were four Guardians and three Avatars of Ancalime, each representing one of the four Aspects, though for some reason, the White Avatar never appeared. Ancalime the Blue never manifested a Guardian or Avatar, lending more weight to the belief that she may not infact exist as a distinct entity. While the Guardians represented the Aspects, the Avatars held their powers in mortal form. Guiding all of these beings was the Avatar of the Prophets. The Avatars themselves have returned to Ancalime, but the faithful believe it may son be time for them to return. Ancalime the White: Known to the Calisfarrians as Dianysis, she will tend to appear as a matronly, white-haired woman of pale complexion. She wears either a long white robe, or white plate mail, and wields alternatively a mace of great power, or a large golden sword of Justice. Since her arrival on Erdreja, she has taken on the form of a large, glowing white Unicorn with a long golden horn and golden hooves. White is Ancalime's aspect of law, order and purity. She is stern and uncompromising and if she sets a task for her servants, she expects them to use whatever means prove necessary to complete their objective, and will rarely forgive failure in this area. She detests Unliving, believing them to be against the natural order of the world, and seeks their destruction wherever possible. Ancalime the White tends to be called upon by Knights, warriors, justicars and healers. She was, in deepest Calisfarrian history, a great warrior and healer, recognised by the symbol of the Ankh. Ancalime the Green: Her Calisfarrian name is Salendora, and she tends to appear as a slender Elven woman with golden skinand hair. In ancient times, she could be seen wearing robes or armour of dark green, bearing either a staff or hunting bow. As with other aspects of Ancalime, she has a Unicorn form, that being chestnut brown and sporting a glowing, pearl horn. Wherever she walks, flowers spring from the ground beneath her hooves. Green is Ancalime's aspect of goodness, wisdom and the forces of nature. Gentle, merciful and slow to anger, she remains a force to be reckond with when roused. At need, she can call the full force of the physical elements down upon her enemies. She, like Ancalime the White, dislikes unliving, but her reasoning is different. SHe wishes only to bring rest to the poor, tormented patterns of those infected with the curse of undeath. Ancalime the Green is caled upon mainly by elves, rangers, herbalists and magicians. In her own lifetime, she was a great warrior-mage, and started the ancient elven royal line of Calisfarr, unde the banner of a Harp. Ancalime the Grey: Originally known as Tassendal, a kender of some renown, Anclime the Grey would be seen in either doublet and hose, or a long robe, both grey in colour. He travelled many roads, making maps and secreting his many acquisitions in any number of specially designed pockets, pouches and bags. Sometimes he would try to trick his followers by appearing as a man of middle years, dressed in multi-coloured clothing. Armed with whatever weapons came to hand (someone else's prized dagger being his personal favourite) he is a cunning fighter ho proves impossible to catch or restrain. By nature, Grey is Ancalime's facet of Chaos, whose most noted feature I his terrilble sense of humour, which when combined with innocent fearlessness, makes him an annoying and implacable foe. He is neither for nor against unliving, or anything else for that matter - the only expection being his hatred of Dark Trade and all things which decrease the wealth of the world. As the Patron Ancestor of Kender, thieves, children and the insance, he often takes the form of a small unicorn with grey skin and mane. This legendary scout takes the Magpie as his symbol. Ancalime the Black: Zell is referred to as a man and a woman in equal measure, with the truth of their original gender suspiciously lost in the mists of time. It is known that, though Black has often chosen a male to be his Avatar, he has exclusively chosen women to be his / her Guardian upon Erdreja. In life, Zell was a powerful spymaster, assasin, thief and wordsmith, and it is rumoured their malevolence, greed and lust for power may have brought upon the destruction of Calisfarr. According to some ancient texts, the other Aspects of what would become Ancalime fled Calisfarr to escape Zell's machinations, but were tricked into bringing his essence with them through the Great Rift in the body of their servant, Mordant. Zell maintains that this was simply part of a much larger plan to save ALL the aspects of Ancalime from destruction at the hands of Dark Trade. The truth will almost certainly never be known. Seen often as a dark, sinister man wielding weapons of cruel and evil design, he would only be caught at night or lurking in he densest of shadows. Since their escape to Erdreja, they have adopted the form of a Black Unicorn with glowing red eyes. When he travels in this form, sparks fly from his ebony hooves. Black is evil to the core, but he / she remains vigorously opposed to Dark Trade in all its forms, as it reduces the chances of potential followers. Zell is opposed only to Unliving that will not serve, and will use them enthusiastically to forward his / her own interests where possible. In life, Zell was an accomplished sorcerer and assassin, and his followers tend to lean towards similar professions. While some believe the symbol of Zell to be a broken Ankh, the scholars of the Ancalime insist this is a purposeful misdirection and the true followers of Black gather under the symbol of an inverted black triangle. Ancalime the Blue Of the firth and last aspect, not much is known Some believe that she does not truly exist, and is in fact Ancalime the Black in just another form, though most scholars discount this theory. Others believe that Blue was birthed when Zell sought to trick the people of Mauritanja. Zell indidcated that there was a fifth aspect to the people - one of balance in an effort to gain more power for herself. However, such was the faith and belief of the the people that when the names of the aspects were inscribed on the tablets of incantation that would define them, Ancalime the Blue was created. Still others believe that Ancalime the Blue did exist upon Calisfarr, but refused to interfere when the destruction of the word began, leaving the other aspects no choice but to flee. It is said that had Blue chosen to involve herself in the struggle, the war could have been won and the destruction of their home prevented. Either way, Ancalime the Blue is now very much real, taking the name of Lantrius as her true name. As the balance of the other aspects, Blue champions neutrality and is often revered by diplomats and scholars. While Blue has been notoriously absent from the face of Erdreja, she is known to speak to followers of all aspects from the Great Exchequer of Wealth on the Ancestral planes. When she has been seen, she too has a Unicorn aspect, with blue tinges to her skin and mane, and deep, glowing blue eyes. The Lesser Prophets Formerly known as the Prophets, but the spelling and meaning has been corrupted by the passing of time (and Unicorn descendants) to Profits. These were the first one hundred and one people to travel from Calisfarr to Edreja and were originally servants of one aspect or another of Ancalime. Through deed, action and time, many have come to take lesser Ancestral status. Those who have been named previous to this document are :- Rather, a dwarves smith; Caldaria, fire mage; Patriarch Spencer; Sir Mark, and also his son Mark the Younger ; Parallax, a seer ; and the first four Guardians : Ignatius, an artificer of legend and servant of White; Hellenic, a servant of Grey; Melinda, a servant of Green; and Mordant, the uninvited and sneaky servant of Black. Although each of the Prophets has their own personality, and a little power of their own, it is as a group that they are most often revered.